Uncontrolled Desire
by Katerina Nikolajeva Petrova
Summary: Bella is a 28 year old single mother who's just moved in next door to Edward, her 19 year old neighbor. When a near catastrophic disaster just misses Bella by a few seconds thanks to Edward, the two get to know each as Edward finds himself falling for Bella who's hesitant to fall for someone again, especially someone too good to be true. WARNINGS- lemons (one-shot)


Bella is a 28 year old single mother who's just moved in next door to Edward, her 19 year old neighbor. When a near catastrophic disaster just misses Bella by a few seconds thanks to Edward, the two get to know each as Edward finds himself falling for Bella who's hesitant to fall for someone again, especially someone too good to be true. She doesn't plan to crack under pressure, but soon she does and in the end she doesn't regret it. **_(WARNINGS:_** _EXplicit language, explicit content, sexual intercourse, oral, fingering,missionary,riding,etc)_

 _ **I hope you like this one shot story! T**_ _ **his is a reward one shot for 10 000 reads on my story Businessman, you guys are awesome!**_

 _ **Thank you so much!**_

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

It is 2:15 in the morning when **Bella** takes a second glance at the time on the dash of the truck, a part of her feeling she could've sworn it read the same exact time over an hour ago. The night was dragging on forever, an endless vast of time in the space continuum moving at a snail's pace from where Bella sat behind the wheel of a U-Haul truck, driving down the highway amongst other fatigued drivers toward Forks.

The only slight entertainment she had was the beauty of the stars above her behind the windshield, the drapery of the velvety black night sky with a scattered array of stars casted upon its face, like glitter thrown into the darkness.

The truck hummed all around her in the silence, the speed of sound whizzing around her from the left and right, vehicles pressing on against the wind and the rain of the night hitting the windows with a gentle patter. The music from the radio accompanied the sound of Darcy's slow, sure breaths beside her.

She was tucked into herself in her polka dot blanket in the passenger side, small enough that she could lie completely on the seat easily, her messy locks tucked behind her ears as she slept. Bella felt a smile tug at her lips at the sight of her daughter, a piece of happiness and possibility flourishing within her at their chance for a better, sure future.

It is 4:15 by the time Bella has driven through the city and gotten lost a few times along the way, finally driving down an unfamiliar neighborhood with houses aligned on either side, quaint and closed off from the world until morning.

Pulling up to the home which said SOLD on a picket on the front near the mailbox, Bella parked just before the garages and turned off the truck so that the humming slowly dissipated and just the rain hitting the window was sounding.

The house is beautiful, it's not too big neither or too small, comfortable enough for two people. It was completely renovated before she got there so she could get to settling down as soon as possible with Darcy. Summer was on the brink and she had a load of work surmounting before her in regards to the house and applying for different things and paying bills she didn't even want to pay attention to in the moment. It all piled on her shoulders where she sat in the truck and she huffed out a breath.

Being an adult isn't fun.

However, when she steps out of the truck well— _hops_ out of it, and looks up at the house made of brick with curved archways and trees surrounding it on either side, she is back to being excited.

She leaves worries about unpacking for the morning and takes her bag and Darcy, a box from the front she had pillows and sheets in and locks the truck, heading back into the house.

The hot sun was beating down on everything in its sight causing Bella to grow slightly fatigued and yearning for something to cool her down. But she continued to pile the boxes out and bring them inside the house from the truck.

With about only half the truck empty and feeling hopeless as to whether she'll ever surely empty it before a year later, Bella pressed on anyways, hopping into the truck.

She walked to the back of the truck, bending down and heaving a big box that she heard some clatter in while she rose shakily to her feet. Grabbing another box to pile on top of it once she got to the mouth of the truck, Bella felt her heart leap from her chest in the split second that she lost her balance on the edge of the truck.

She heard hard-hitting steps behind her when she fell and short, even breaths and the sound of life going on around her, her neighbors outside and people driving down the street before the top box hit the floor with the sound of glass shattering, her foot losing its footing and launching her backwards.

Bella squeezes her eyes shut, waiting for the hard pavement and glass shards to pierce her back, but they never do. Instead, everything refocuses and the world around her is still going. The houses along the street are full of the sounds of families and people going in and out, to and from work. The sound of lawn mowers going buzzes through the air and cars whizzing past, music playing. The only difference in that split second is that Bella realizes she isn't on the floor and instead she's in someone's arms with her head to their chest, hearing their heart beating against it's cage rhythmaticly.

Hard breathing sounded from above her before the arms holding her strained a moment, the other arm free and grabbing the box in her hands and setting it in the truck. Bella blinks for a moment before she hears a deep, low, gravelly voice ask her, "Are you okay?" they were breathing hard and fast in her ear, their hot breath ghosting upon her ear as the words streamed into her conscious mind, alerting her.

The arms set her down, hands sliding down her curves and to her hips, steadying her before she breathed out. "I'm fine," she promised, hand meeting the bus before she let out a laugh. Suddenly Bella can't find it in her to do anything but laugh and feel her face burning up in embarrassment, turning around and in her visage seeing what must be a Greek God sent down from Olympus to catch her when she fell from the truck.

He's all toned muscle and bulging biceps straining against his shirt, tall and sweaty yet she only got the slightest hint of it from his appearance, his skin having a fresh, clean smell sans bodily odor. Her eyes are scanning up his tattooed arms and abdomen, chest and to his face before his hand comes up to pull an earbud out. He's beaming down at her.

"You sure you cool?" his breath fans against her face once again as he inches a little closer, brows set. His eyes are taking in her appearance rather keenly and Bella can't help but feel her skin burn up in reaction to his intense gaze. _God, Bella, what is up with you? You're an adult, pull yourself together_. She thinks, a phrase she commonly needs to say to herself.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just slipped when I was getting things out of the truck." She thumbed behind her at the big U-Haul in her driveway. His lips closed slightly into an easy yet seductive grin.

"I can see that." He murmured back. Bella doesn't know what to say so she just lets out a huff of air, forcing a smile that further embarrassed her before dropping her gaze.

"Do you need some help? I don't have any plans this morning." He tilted his head, eyes locking with hers as if questioning whether or not she'll deny his request.

"I um—well I don't want to keep you—"

"I can stay."

"It's a lot of stuff. It takes up the whole back of the truck."

"No feat I can't handle."

"I don't want to bother—

"It's my pleasure." He cut her off finally. Bella felt her stomach squirm as she pushed her hair behind her ears, eyes looking up into his. "You look a little tired anyways and we can't have that near-death accident happen again, now do we?"

Bella felt a smile grace her face before she laughed. "No, I guess we can't have that."

"S'longs I'm here, you won't have to worry about falling." He promised, low voice sounding and words slurring. Bella stood there motionless for a moment before she heard Darcy.

"Mom! Where is my Blankey?!" she could hear the little girl's watery cries, indicating her panic. Bella and Edward turned in time to see Darcy run over to Bella with pools in her eyes.

"You have a daughter?" The guy asked Bella, looking down at the little girl and back up at Bella. Darcy muffled her face in her mom's legs and wrapped her arms around her thighs as Bella turned to him.

"Um, yes is that a pro—"

"Mom you can't just take Blankey and not tell me where he is!" Darcy cried. The guy grinned down at her, laughing at the little girl.

"Blankey is dirty, hun. Mom had to put him in the washer."

"You know you can't do that, MOM!" She stomped her foot down.

"Aye, no stomping at mommy, you understand, Darcy? No throwing a fit." She raised her brows but said it in a solemn voice. Darcy huffed, her face pulling together in frustration.

"But mommy, you know washing Blankey sucks all his magic powers out and then he won't work anymore! He did everything with me! He was my cape and my friend and you ruined everything!"

Bella was at a loss for words, unsure what to say to her daughter. She had been completely forgetful of the stranger behind her though until he bent down eye-level with Darcy.

"Darcy?" he rasped. Darcy looked up from behind her hands. "Your Blankey isn't losing powers, silly. Your mom used a special washing machine." He grinned at her. Darcy's brows pulled together as a cute expression of confusion contorted on her face.

"But we don't have a special washing machine."

"Which was why your mommy had to borrow mine, so that she could wash your Blankey so you didn't get sick from the germs but could also have all the superpowers before." Darcy's eyes widened.

"Really mommy?" she looked up at Bella. The guy turned his head to look up at her.

"I, uh—I, yeah! Yeah I borrowed one. It's cleaning right now so it'll be all ready for you soon baby girl." She leaned down at ran her fingers through Darcy's hair.

Darcy smiled through her tears, wrapping her arms around the guy's neck. "Thank you Magic Washing Machine Guy, without you Blankey would be clean without powers! Now he gets to be clean _with_ his powers though!" He laughed.

"No problem, but my name isn't Magic Washing Machine Guy. It's Edward." He put his hand out for Darcy to shake. The little girl smiled.

"My name's Darcy!" she shook his hand tightly before looking up at Bella. "I'm going to go play with my Legos now." She announced, skipping up the driveway and lost from sight.

Edward stood to his feet, Bella still in shock. "Wow, she took to you easy." She laughed.

"Yeah?" He cocked a brow, a slight grin to his features still.

"She normally isn't so…responsive when she meets new people? She's a really shy girl, she never talks about her Blankey with anyone except for me." She laughed, turning back around to face the furniture and boxes in the truck. "So your name's Edward?" Bella picked up a box and sat it down on the floor.

"Yeah, Edward." He looked down at her with a solemn expression. Bella felt her cheeks burn. What's up with this guy and his endearing expressions? It was causing a rouse in Bella, one she didn't know how to handle. "You are?"

"Um, ReBella." Bella supplied. "But you can call me Bella or—at least everyone does, so…"

"Okay, _Bella._ " Edward replied in a low voice. Bella laughed to herself.

"You know you really don't have to—" Bella paused.

Edward was pulling his shirt up and off his body, tucking it into the back pocket of his joggers that hung low on his hips. More tattoos were exposed to Bella's vision. She felt herself quiver in his wake. She found it hard to comprehend that this guy just showed up no more than fifteen minutes ago and already had her mind fuzzy and distracted from her priorities. She tried to pull herself together and collect herself, but then she saw the flex of his muscles behind his expanse of tan, sleek with sweat arms lifting him up and into the truck and she was out all over again.

"I want to help you." He promised, turning around, standing above her. He put his hand out for her to grab. Edward easily lifted Bella up to her feet in the truck. "Besides, you kind of cut into my running time by falling out of the truck." He murmured easily, chuckling at her reddening face. Edward found himself falling into the dark pools of her eyes, taking in their beauty. "So I need to make up my work out with something else."

Bella nodded with a smile. "Okay."

By the time they were done unpacking it was mid-afternoon. Bella was making her way outside with two glasses of water to Edward who stood before the truck, cleaning up the broken glass that fell from the box.

"Do you need something to clean it with? That's not really safe." Bella mumbled, watching him pick the shards up with his bare hands before looking up at her, laughing.

"Life is unpredictable, you're never truly safe. This is a walk in the park." He proclaimed easily, standing to his full height before her and grabbing the glass from her hands. "Thank you," he murmured.

"What a rather philosophical statement." Bella laughed anxiously at his blatant honesty.

"Am I lying?" he mumbled around the glass that was between his pink lips, cocking a brow.

"No, I guess not." Bella allowed. Edward finished the water rather quickly before he was back to picking up the glass and putting it back into the box, disappearing to dispose of it before coming back to find Bella closing the truck.

The sun had slowly traveled around the earth and to the other side, no longer beating down on them and burning their skin with its rays, the air cool and the sky a clear blue, sans clouds. Edward wiped at his brow and down his face before dropping his hands to his hips casually where his defined V-line was pronounced above his joggers, batting his lashes for a second before looking at Bella again.

"Thanks so much Edward for helping, I wouldn't have been able to unload everything by myself all in one day if it weren't for your help."

"Of course, I'm right next door if you need anything." He rasped. "Anything at all." He perked his lips up in a grin again that caused Bella to look away when her face heated up. "You just moved and everything, I'm guessing you don't know that many people around here yet so it wouldn't hurt." He showed off his pearly whites, crossing his arms before his chest. Bella was sure he would be the death of her.

"Yeah, I suppose not." Bella pushed her hair behind her ears, digging her shoe into the pavement as she laughed softly to herself.

From that time on it was a rarity for Edward not to be with Bella, the more time he spent with her the more he figured things out about her. There were faint moments when their paths would cross. In the morning when she walked out to get the mail he'd be running before she waved him over and he would jog up to the house, joining her inside. Or the other time when she was at the grocery store with Darcy and she saw Edward with his friends whom he almost injured there in the store attempting to flirt with her. Or the time when she attempted to mow the lawn—unsuccessfully, and was lucky enough to have his help.

Bella was still in her first few months of being a single mom, and if it took two jobs to keep up with the pilling bills that kept coming in the mail and to keep Darcy as comfortable as possible even at the expense of her own comfort and time, she did what she had to do with no complaint. Edward noticed and it only added onto the list of things he found attractive about the twenty-eight year old single mother.

It wasn't long before Edward found himself feeling something a little deeper than a crush on Bella, though she was oblivious to it unless she got a few hints every so often. Bella could never find it in herself to trust anyone with Darcy and couldn't bring her daughter to her mother who lived too far away to drive her to, so Edward often watched the little girl for Bella when she worked her extra shifts and came home late and exhausted but hid it behind a smile she showed Darcy, spending time with her before she would kiss her goodnight.

Bella never had to do much though, because by the time she came home Edward already had Darcy full, bathed and tucked into bed after a few rounds of Fairy Angel Monster Trucks, a game Darcy came up with which somehow incorporated her fairy dolls with monster trucks and toy cars. She kept Edward amused at all times so he could never complain.

But that night when Bella came home Darcy was already fast asleep.

She walked into the house and threw her keys onto the kitchen island along with her bag, pulling out all the folders and files she would need to get to the moment she was done getting a shower and got something to eat, setting it down. She expected a long night of filling out paperwork and trying to stay awake through it all in the home office with a few cups of coffee and determination.

The sound of Bella's heels sounded through the house that was quieter than usual. Most of the time Edward could be found in the living room with Darcy tucked under his arm or half-awake on his lap, if not, in bed waiting for Bella. But tonight the TV was off and there was no sight of either of them.

"Edward?" Bella called out. "Guys?"

Tugging her heels off one by one as she headed for the stairs, Bella placed them at the foot of the banister before walking upstairs.

All the doors were closed except for her bedroom door. Her stocking-clad feet walked along the cherry wood and to her door, foot entering in and touching the carpet.

Bella pushed the door back a bit and felt her heart swell in her chest at her surprise, a soft laugh emitting from her lips.

Darcy had her body lying atop Edward, her locks in a tamed pony tail which Bella couldn't even accomplish, her head tucked underneath his chin as the both of them slept. She didn't want to wake neither of them in their peaceful state, Darcy dressed in a sweater Bella recognized as hers and Edward in basketball shorts and a sweatshirt. Bella would be lying to herself if she were to say she weren't jealous of her daughter all cuddled up with Edward which, in all honesty is ridiculous, but she was the only one who knew so she didn't guilt herself on it too much.

Walking into the bathroom further into the bedroom on the opposite side of the bed, Bella turned the light on and shut the door, pulling her hair out of her slicked back pony tail so that it tumbled down in curls down her back, gel never being enough to tame her locks for long.

Edward was awaking from his sleep, eyes batting open slowly before he looked around, eyes meeting the clock to see it read 10:45 pm, realizing Bella was home by now. His eyes roamed the bedroom for a moment, adEdwardg to the lights set at a low setting, seeing light emitting from the crevice below the bathroom door.

Gently, Edward sat up with Darcy in his arms, holding her close to him as she squirmed a bit in her sleep, nuzzling her face into his neck and wrapping her arms and legs around him. Edward chuckled at her. The two of them had bonded pretty easily, especially for Darcy who was too shy to even wave at a butterfly if she saw one.

He slipped from beneath the sheets and walked soundly out of the bedroom and across the hall past the rooms and to Darcy's which they had decorated together with Bella, one wall with paintings of beautiful fairies and the other with big red, blue, black and yellow monster trucks flying off ramps. It fit Darcy's personality perfectly. Per request of Darcy, and since it was her room, all three of them had their hand prints on the wall where her bed was pressed against, their names drawn into the palms of the hands in different colors. It caught Edward's eye when he laid her down on her bed, pulling the sheets under her chin as she turned to her side, hand grabbing his in her sleep.

Edward laughed lightly, not wanting to wake her before fixing her sheets and pillows and slowly pulling his hand away, dropping a peck to her temple and shutting the light off. When he turned around, Bella was watching with her arms crossed in the door way.

"You know, you're doing a good job at making my heart melt with that image." Bella whispered softly as Edward walked over to her, closing the door behind them.

A grin graced his features. "That's what I do baby girl." He winked, Bella rolling her eyes in laughter.

"Okay." She shook her head sarcastically, Edward following her into the bedroom.

"Can I stay the night? I left my keys in the house and no one's home." Edward sat on the bed as Bella fell onto the sheets herself on her back.

"Of course. You want the spare bedroom? I can get some sheets and stuff for you if you'd like. There's extra tooth brushes and towels and—" Bella moved to get up.

"If it's no problem with you, I'd like to sleep here." Edward shot her a look. Bella huffed out an amused noise.

"Edward—

"You really going to kick me out of the bed?" his emerald eyes scrutinized her.

"It's okay, seeing as you've already gotten comfortable and everything." She sighed, sitting up. "Besides, I'll be working all night anyways." She pushed her hair onto one side of her shoulder, tilting her head to the side to let the muscles relax a bit. She was yearning for a heated shower that could relieve some of the tension in her body.

"Work? Bella you just worked all day." Edward brought his brows together. Bella dropped her face into her palms.

"Yeah," she breathed in "I know. But it's like…it's never enough, you know?" she pulled her hands away and dropped her chin on her fist. "It's like I work and I work and I work but it's never enough. I'm sacrificing time with Darcy so I can deal with all these payments that are literally coming out of nowhere every single time I go to the mail. The worse morning ever is waking up and opening your mailbox to see a letter from a lawyer explaining that I supposedly owe David $10,000 in money under things that were supposed to be under my name but are now his and then having to write and fill out paperwork for a company full of ass-hats who have shares in probably every business known to man but are still paying me minimum because I just started working. Nothing is going right." She let out in one breath, frustrating building up within her and threatening to suffocate her, her eyes welling with tears. "I came here to start over and it only feels more difficult now than it did ever before."

"Hey," Edward rasped, his brows meeting "come here." He motioned for her to come over to him. Bella blinked back her tears and looked over at Edward, contemplating whether or not she should close the space between them. "C'mon, Bella, I won't bite…not right now at least." He smiled softly at her, drawing a laugh from her lips.

Bella shuffled over to Edward and fit her body easily against his. Edward's hand slid down her side and pulled her closer, pressing her body against his as her head dropped onto his chest. "Is David Darcy's dad?" Bella nodded, fingers tracing the letters on Edward's sweatshirt. "Do you want to try something I do for Darcy whenever she gets frustrated?"

"Edward, I'm not a one year old. That is very insulting. I can handle my frustrations." Bella stifled a laugh in his chest.

"C'mon, I'm tired of seeing you stressed so much. I'm just trying to help." He shot her a look to which she complied.

"Okay." She whispered. Edward dragged Bella to her feet before him. "What are we doing?"

"It's called the rocket ship."

"The rocket ship?" Bella raised a brow. "I swear you're one too sometimes Edward."

"Aye, don't mock my excellent mood lifting skills." Bella snorted.

"Okay, okay. Explain this rocket ship thing to me."

"Put your arms up." Edward instructed. Bella did as told. "Legs spread," he fit his foot between her two so that her legs opened. His hands grabbed her waist then and Bella's eyes widened when Edward lifted her up and with a jolt, threw her up into the air, causing a scream to emit from her lips.

"Edward!" she screamed before he caught her back into his arms. "What the hell was that?!" she dropped her hand onto his shoulder. "I'm tired as hell and slightly disoriented, of all things to expect I was not expecting that."

"It was the _launch off_ , do I have to explain all these things for you?" Edward grinned down at her. Bella laughed, dropping her face forward and into his shoulder, feeling his body shake with laughter.

For a moment she was okay, before she realized she hadn't taken a shower and touched any of the files awaiting her downstairs. She distanced herself from Edward and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I have to get a shower and work."

"Bella the paperwork can wait."

"It really can't, Edward. I have to work my other job tomorrow and I won't have time—"

"Can you just relax?" Edward pulled her back closer to him. "If it makes you feel any better I'll stay up and work on them with you tomorrow night."

"But you have plans with your friends."

"They can wait. This is more important." He rasped. Bella grinned to herself, dropping her gaze so that her lashes left shadows on the apples of her cheeks. Edward lifted her chin up, his thumb running across the skin below her bottom lip before brushing over her mouth. Bella's lips parted slightly and found herself involuntarily kissing the pad of Edward's thumb, his brows meeting as his thumb ran down her jaw and his hand met her neck, cupping it and bringing her forward.

"Edward," Bella paused "what are you doing?"

"What I've been meaning to do for a while." He whispered as if they were being watched. Bella wouldn't be so surprised if they were. Their neighborhood was renowned for its over-friendly neighbors teetering over onto the nosey side.

"I can't," her hand gripped his wrist from where his hovered above her shoulder, his hand still on her neck.

"You can't or you don't want to?" Edward's other hand traced down the fabric against her spine, pushing her into him and running his fingers up and down the zipper. His thumb ran across her lips again before he drew her bottom lip down and her tongue licked across his thumb once more.

"I can't, Edward," Bella shut her eyes, biting her bottom lip, causing her teeth to brush against his thumb. "It's wrong. I just, I don't know it doesn't—

"You can't tell me this doesn't feel right." Edward's fingers traced down the zipper that ran down her ass, pushing her into him so that she gasped in surprise. She looked up at him and saw pure lust swimming in the pools of his eyes. She was sure hers matched the same gaze.

"You're nineteen and I'm way older than you," she breathed out a laugh "and, I mean I have a daughter and you're still a kid—"

"ReBella," he sounded in a raspy and lustful voice, giving her a perplexed gaze "don't act like you're fifty baby. You're twenty-eight."

"People would not approve of this. I mean, I don't want to just…I don't know." She felt suddenly bashful, looking up to see an amused expression on Edward's face. "What?"

"I would've never picked you for the type to not take something she wants. I thought you were ambitious, Bella."

"Mocking me isn't going to get me undressed any faster than you plan." She informed, dangerously close to his face as she spoke in a sultry, sarcastic tone.

"Mmm, I plan to take my time baby." Edward promised, lips hovering over the line of her jaw. Bella was aching for it, his touch. She needed more of him, so much more. She needed every inch of him for her own.

Edward's lips lowered to the skin of her jaw, tracing his lips up and down the soft line before kissing down to her neck. "I just want to make you feel good," Edward whispered into Bella's ear, his hand slipping into her tight fitting dress that rose with his hand.

Bella gasped, her lips parting to look down at Edward looking up at her before she shut her eyes at the feeling of his tongue tracing against the sensitive part of her neck he found without even trying, as if he knew where to find it, knew all the point and locations of her body like a map.

His fingers pressed into her inner thigh as his tongue licked at her soft flesh, lips closing around the skin and teeth grazing it softly. "You work so hard, you do so well, I just want you to relax for once, let me take the lead, yeah?" Edward bit down her neck and to her collar bone, pushing the hair out of his way before pulling his lips away from her skin and standing before her, lifting her chin up. Bella couldn't find her voice, so she just nodded eagerly.

Edward turned Bella around, her back facing him as her thighs pressed against the edge of the bed. Edward pushed her hair down her neck, his hands sliding down to the zipper and slowly dragging it downward. With each inch, more and more of Bella's milky smooth skin was revealed to his eyes before the red of her lace strapless bra revealed itself to his eyes.

His left hand drug the zipper down as his fingers on his right followed each inch of skin revealed, making Bella shiver as the zipper went down her back and stopped just before the curve of her ass.

Edward slid his hands down her curves and pulled the dress down, the black dress pooling around Bella's feet. Edward pulled his sweatshirt off then, Bella's heart thrashing in her chest as she breathed heavily, hearing him move behind her and feeling the anxiousness and eagerness for his touch to be on her body again.

Edward's lips kissed down and along Bella's neck and shoulder, all the while his hands detaching the bra and dropping it beside his sweatshirt and Bella's dress he kicked to the side. His hands slid up to her shoulders then, his fingers working the tension out of her neck causing Bella to moan in pleasure. Edward felt a victorious grin grace his face.

His arms slid down her body, left wrapping around her front and other behind her, pushing her back gently and easing the tension out of her back, the muscles cracking and her body like putty in his hands. He slid his hands up then and to her breasts, holding them in either hand as he pressed his hips forward and against her voluptuous ass. Bella let out a shaky breath feeling Edward's erection pressing against the red lace of her panties.

"You see what you do to me baby girl?"

"Edward," Bella whispered, gasping when his hips pressed forward and his hand held her breasts tighter, his thumb flicking over the erect bud. Bella found herself pressing her ass back against him, her fingers lacing with his over her breasts, body moving like a tidal wave, back and forth against Edward's erection. He hissed in pleasure.

"Fucking hell baby." He moaned, eyes shutting. Bella's left hand left where it was laid over top of his, her body still grinding against his before she slid her hand down behind her between their bodies, her hand moving down and against Edward's erection. Edward hissed, his hips stuttering in her hand. She curled her lips up. "You're too bad."

"You going to do something about it?" She teased. Edward turned her around abruptly.

"Just for that I'm going to take my time teasing you. I won't stop until I draw enough moans out of you to catch the attention of those neighbors you're so worried about." Edward laid Bella down on the sheets as she grinned to the point of her cheeks hurting, biting her bottom lip.

Edward's body slid in between Bella's legs, hands sliding down her thighs. His tongue flicked against her bottom lip, taunting her with an agonizingly long awaited kiss. "Kiss me," Bella fit her fingers through Edward's locks, pulling him down close. "and don't ever stop either." She breathed out. Edward's breath ghosted upon her lips when he replied.

"I can't wait to hear how beautiful you sound when I get too deep for you to hold in your moans anymore." Edward's sultry and soothing voice taunted as his fingers danced down Bella's middle. Her hand slid down between them and met his hand, dragging it down in between her legs.

"More," she whimpered. Edward and Bella's hands disappeared in the front of her lace panties. Right when Bella's back arched off the bed and her mouth went slack, a moan ready to escape, Edward caught her mouth with his, licking into her mouth and swallowing down her moans as their fingers worked together in sync, Edward's fingers pressed against Bella's clit and rubbing her in cirlces as she clutched his wrist, breathing hard and fast. Her legs were already shaking as she engulfed herself into the kiss, the pleasure of Edward's lips orgasmic in of themselves. He knew exactly how to work his tongue and suck her bottom lip, capture her lips and peck them softly.

Edward slid her panties off, Bella's hand sliding back up her body before meeting the sheets like the other, Edward spreading her legs open and kissing down her body. "Relax," Edward reminded Bella "I don't want you worry about anything but focusing on how good I'm making you feel baby."

"Mmm, it's hard to think about anything else but you right now." Bella confessed, moaning as Edward mouthed down her body, his lips pursing in laughter against her skin before he traveled down between her legs.

Edward licked his lips, hands massaging her thighs before spreading them open agains and his fingers sliding up to her lips, his head sinking down between her legs from where she looked down at him.

"Oh my—" Bella gasped, arching up enough to almost sit up when Edward's tongue began working in circles against her throbbing clit, licking up and down her lips and sucking on her clit.

He teased her entrance before tracing it with his tongue, prodding it with the fluid control of his wet muscle, every muscle in Bella's body tensing as he licked back up to her clit and sucked on the bud softly, hips hollowing slightly as his tongue worked against her.

"You taste so good baby girl." Edward rasped against Bella's pussy, kissing down her folds and opening her lips to his eyes, cursing as his breath ghosted against her. Bella bucked her hips up and bit down hard on her lip.

Edward got the memo and laughed, kissing down her thighs and avoiding her aching core, licking around her entrance and lips before kissing down to her clit, mouthing and massaging the bud with his tongue, his fingers sliding within her and stroking her back and forth, Edward's lips pulling away for a moment as he looked down at Bella's exposed sex, his middle and ring finger moving within her in a flicking motion as his thumb on his opposite hand rubbed her clit for enhanced pleasure.

"Fuck Bella, I've never seen such a beautiful pussy baby girl, fuck."

"Mmm, I love when you call me baby." She moaned, her mind hazy. There was too much pleasure circling within her body and she didn't know how to handle it. She was close to her breaking point.

"I promise to make you cum over and over again _baby_ _girl._ " Those were the only words Bella needed to hear before her body was arching off the bed, eyes shutting and body rocking up and into Edward's pleasurable motions against and within her, legs weak.

Bella sat up, the mere mentality of _relaxing_ gone.

Her hands slid down his abdomen, toned to the touch. Her lips followed her hands, kissing his warm, soft, tattooed skin until her fingers were at the band of the basketball shorts, her thumbs sliding between fabric and skin, pulling his shorts and briefs off with little to no hesitation at this point.

Bella's hand wrapped as much as it could around Edward, her heart still thrashing within her as she felt her arousal building back up again. She didn't know it was even possible to look this attractive but Edward had been defying anything she ever thought about men lately so there was no surprise there. He looked so good standing before her, brows met and unexplainable pleasure written on his face. Bella thought how lucky she was to see that expression on his face. She made it her goal to draw it from him many times onward.

Bella slid down to her knees before Edward then, her eyes lifting up to meet his when she wrapped her lips around him, taking him into her mouth. Edward cursed under his breath at the feeling of Bella's warm mouth around him, her lips around his head as her tongue worked around in circles around his head, her hand where she couldn't reach with her mouth.

Bella worked her hand around back and forth with the bobbing of her head, the suction of her lips and the swirling of her tongue against the head of Edward's dick whenever her mouth hollowed causing his abdomen to tighten in reaction, the urgency of his climax rising.

"Fuck baby, you look so good down there."

Bella hummed around Edward which did not help the situation any more than it did before, Edward's hand dropping to hold onto her locks as she drew her head back and forth, her hand moving up and down his dick now before twisting down the shaft.

Bella could sense Edward's oncoming climax, her speed increasing and her mouth hollowing hand moving up and down his shaft at a faster speed as Edward cursed and involuntarily held onto her hair tighter, Bella grinning slightly around Edward. When Bella was positive with a few more strokes she'd draw an orgasm out of Edward, she slowed down until she sped up again, Edward's hips jutting forward every so often before Bella slowed down again to a stop.

Taking her hand away, she drew her tongue down Edward's shaft and back up, repeating the action over and over before flicking her tongue at the head of his dick. When she knew Edward could take the teasing no longer, she closed her lips around him again and moved her hand up and down his shaft. With a few more strokes Edward''s hips stuttered slightly and he came in Bella's mouth. "Shit," he groaned, dropping his head back as Bella stood.

Bella lifted up to her tip-toes, lips connecting with his, Edward's hands lifting her up by underneath her thighs.

Edward's fingers hooked onto the stockings that stopped mid-thigh on Bella, sliding them down one by one until she was completely naked below him. "You're so beautiful baby. So, so, beautiful." Edward rasped into the crook of Bella's neck, kissing her sensitive skin before hiking her legs up around his hips.

"Are you going to keep your promise now?" Bella whispered between their lips.

"I don't break promises baby." Edward informed and just like that, he held her body in his hands like she made of something fragile like glass or expensive like gold, with care and a gentle touch while he slid into her slowly, inch by pleasurable inch. Bella threw he head back and moaned into the air, her hips bucking up before he was even fully inside of her.

Edward drew his hips back and slammed into Bella. Gasping, Bella held onto either side of his face, smashing her lips against his and moaning into his mouth as he grinded his hips in and out of her at a fluid and hard-hitting pace that left her crying out into his mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she gasped into his mouth. "Oh baby, right there, oh my—Edward!" Bella gasped when Edward hit her g-spot with a hard thrust, submerging his full length within her as her muscles tightened around him.

Bella's legs tightened around Edward as his hands laces with hers and brought them up above her head, thrusting hard and fast into her body before slowing his thrusts to drawn out movements, his hips rocking in circles against hers that jutted up every so often whenever the pressure of her body built up and both of them would lose their breaths in pleasure for a moment.

Edward's hand slid down Bella's slide before his hand lifted her leg up and rested it on his shoulder, the other still around his hips as he rocked into her slowly with deep, sure thrusts that drove her crazy, her mouth panting against his lips before he would draw her bottom lip down with his teeth and fit his tongue into her mouth in a passionate French kiss that caused her toes to curl and her hand to hold tighter onto his.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good." Edward's brows met as his eyes scanned down Bella's body below him, her body arching up into his whenever he would pull back and pause before sinking down and into her, the head of his dick hitting her g-spot. Gasping, Bella's hand left Edward's to grab onto his shoulder, other hand falling onto the bed behind her as she sat up in his lap, wrapping her legs around him.

Edward's hand slid behind her locks and against her neck, supporting her chin up level to his, their lips moving lazily before Bella's brows met again and she gasped, lifting herself up ever so slightly only to rock her body back down onto Edward, the both of them groaning in pleasure as Edward looked up and took in her beauty in the moment, her skin flushed with a deep rose color.

Slowly but surely overtime Bella's pace sped up until her locks were jumping with every drop she made onto Edward's lap as she rocked her hips back and forth, sinking down onto him and lifting back up, gasping and moaning into the air. In this position, every single time she dropped back down his dick was hitting her g-spot, drawing breathy sounds of pleasure out of her.

Edward's hands slid down her curves and held onto her hips as they moved forwards and backwards, in determined movements, hands running down her body and mumbling compliments into her skin. He had succeeded in getting her to relax at least for now, that is until Bella felt that familiar feeling she felt earlier in the night coming back , pleasure bubbling up within her in a tightness that got even harder to ignore as their movements plagued on.

"Edward I'm close," she lolled her head against the crook of his shoulder and neck before lifting her head back up, her forehead dropping forward and against his, her curls curtaining their faces.

Edward lifted Bella's body up and plunged her back into the sheets with a deep thrust, a moan even louder than all the others before leaving her lips as the coil tightening within her reached it's brink, her nails scrapping down his back as he continued his deep, hard strokes a few more times before her body came apart around him, her climax causing moans to fall from her lips that Edward muffled with his lips, his eyes falling onto the features of her face, contorted in pleasure. Edward's climax came shortly after that, his jaw clenching and teeth digging into his bottom lip, Bella's fingers running through his hair and pulling him down and against her as he too reached his peak.

When Bella woke up, it was four pm and the room had a dark blue color casted over it from the sky behind the blinds. She didn't know why she woke up at the odd time, but when she shifted under the sheets and turned around, she was met with an empty bed that caused her heart to stutter in surprise.

Bella being Bella, all negative possibilities filled her mind, all of which she could not imagine Edward doing. The most prominent dreading fear eating away at her while she sat up in bed was that he got what he wanted and now he was gone, that his adoration for her and Darcy was a con. _He was young, after all_ , she told herself. Within five minutes she had managed to distance him from her in her mind and began wondering how she would explain to Darcy that yet another person was not in her life or there to stick around. She felt her chest cave.

Turning with the sheets wrapped around her, Bella got up to get a shower and cry out her frustrations before pulling herself together and getting her work done before Darcy would surely awake asking for some breakfast and cartoons.

Grabbing her robe off the back of the bedroom door, Bella dropped the sheets from around her as she forced herself to keep her priorities straight. Did she think he was different? Yes. Was she beginning to fall for him? Yes. Was it a big mistake now that she took the time to step back and see her actions? Unfortunately so.

Tying the low-cut silk robe around her curves and pushing her hair behind her ears, Bella was about to go to the other side of the room before she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. There was no way Darcy would be awake at this time without waking her up, and she dreadfully walked out the room in worry.

"Darc?" Bella whispered curiously out of the room. Rounding the corner, she watched as Edward came up the stairs with Darcy in his arms, the little girl cradled in his hold. Bella felt her worries and frustrations dissipate, and wondered how she managed to doubt the most unpredictable guy she ever met.

Edward's lips formed an 'O', whispering a "Shhh," jokingly at Bella as she felt her heart swell in her chest, a bright beam of a smile forming on her lips as she followed Edward into Darcy's room.

He laid her down on the bed and pulled the sheets around her, putting Blankey overtop the comforter like Darcy always requested. Bella leaned over and dropped a kiss onto Darcy's nose before the both of them tip-toed out of the room and Edward shut the door.

"She wandered into the room about an hour ago complaining of a tummy ache and headache. I gave her soup and medicine so I think she'll be cool now." Edward whispered even though they were out of the room already and in the hall. Bella shook her head, smiling softly to herself. "What?" he curled his lips up in wonder at her, pulling her forward by her robe so her body crashed into his.

"I just, I don't know. I thought you left." She said casually, though Edward got the point and his smile softened at the ends. "But you keep proving me wrong over and over again so I guess I should just get used to the unpredictability of having you around."

"You should, seeing as I'm not going anywhere." He promised. "Why would you think I left? Do you get that vibe from me or something? I don't think I've done anything to make you believe you can't trust me."

"You haven't, and it's not that it's just…you're kind of too good to be true. Like I'm pretty sure you have beauty gifted to you directly from the Gods themselves," Edward laughed "and you just…make me happy and Darcy happy." Bella's face grew hot in embarrassment. "I feel like I can tell you stuff and you'll help me forget about them."

"Each and every time." He didn't hesitate to respond. "You may think I don't know much in my nineteen years but I've known more loss and heartache to last a lifetime so far and I'm not looking forward to anymore. You're the only girl who hasn't proven my once sure theory there's no such thing as the perfect girl for any guy." He confessed, but he didn't like being so vulnerable and it was something he had to get used to around Bella so his face burned in a blush too. Bella pulled him down in a soft kiss, one that didn't further injure their swollen lips.

"Now what's this about your robe? I don't think it's your color." He murmured.

"You don't think it's my color or you just want to take it off of me?" she raised a brow in knowing. Edward gave her a lopsided grin.

"C'mon, let's get back in the room and take that ridiculous thing off of you." His arm slid around her waist as she giggled, his chin meeting the top of her head as he too grinned, leading her into the room and shutting the door behind them right when the robe fell to the floor.


End file.
